


A Pirates Life for Me

by doct0rharryholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Parent!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doct0rharryholmes/pseuds/doct0rharryholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship between John and Sherlock post Reichenbach. John has left Sherlock to look after their little boy while he is out shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirates Life for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!

John growled as the plastic shopping bag handles sliced into his left hand. Paying the cab driver wasn't going to be easy. After a few minutes of embarrassing pocket fumbling, John eventually managed to pay and attempt to unlock the front door. As he entered the hallway John was greeted by a strange silence, this was unusual as you could normally hear the ruckus from miles away. Dragging the heavy bags up the stairs, John could hear the faint sound of someone snoring. Pushing on the bottom the inner door, he slowly opened it with his foot. John looked cautiously around the flat before settling his eyes on sofa which contained two much worn out individuals. Sherlock was wearing one of John's ties around his head accompanied by a makeshift cardboard sword. He remembered when Mycroft told him about Sherlock wanting to be a pirate when he was younger. Nestled into Sherlock's side was a little striped pyjama clad mess of dark curls, also with a makeshift sword tucked beneath his arm. Leo was his and Sherlock's little boy, they had talked about children since he'd seen his sister's little girl at his cousin's wedding.

Of course Sherlock wanted to use his sperm, he'd spouted on about passing on his intellect and needing another genius in the world. Eventually John gave in and they found a suitable surrogate and Leo, so named because of the constellation in the sky at his time of birth, was brought into the world. He really was the spitting image of Sherlock with his untidy mass of dark curls are piercing blue eyes. John has been transfixed in the doorway, forgetting he was holding the shopping until one of the handles broke sending tins of soup rolling across the floor. The noise of the tins hitting the wooden floor only mustered a stir from the sleeping beings on the sofa. John sighed and began picking up the spilled shopping. After rescuing the last tin from under his chair and placing all the shopping in the relevant cupboards, John sat down in his usual chair and picked up the papers, wondering what on earth they had been doing while he was out shopping to tire them out this much. Not complaining of course silence was treasured in this house.

\----Earlier-----

“Sherly! Sherly!”, Sherlock could hear him walking towards the kitchen and tapping on the door, which he promptly slid open.  
“Not now Leo I'm busy.” He said twisting the lens into focus  
“But Sherly PLLLLEEEEEEAAASE!” Came a little pleading voice, turning away from his microscope to see what all the fuss was about, staring up at him was his little boy carrying a cardboard sword a little longer than himself.  
“Please can we play pirate Sherly?” Leo looked up at him with big, blue eyes and tried to hold his sword above his head. But toppled over and became a little heap on the floor by Sherlock’s feet. He sighed and went to pick his son up from the floor, this ended up more difficult than anticipated as Leo kept swinging his sword at his head. Plonking him down on the sofa, a little too hard causing his curls to fall over his eyes Sherlock smiled. “If we are going to play pirate, we need to do it right.” 

“PIRATES! PIRATES!” Leo shouted, clapping his hands wildly. Sherlock ventured into his and John's bedroom in search of acceptable pirate attire. He settled for two of John's old ties to use as bandannas. Grabbing another piece of cardboard he fashioned it into his own sword, of sorts anyway. Sneaking out of the bedroom with the bandanna-tie pushing his hair back he leapt into the living room.  
“avast ye little matey!” Sherlock yelled pointing his sword at his son and throwing the other tie towards him. The rest of the morning was spent climbing the curtains and walking over the sofa playing pirate battle. It was pushing 1 o'clock when Sherlock noticed a few short yawns escaping his baby pirate’s mouth. Grabbing him by the waist and chucking him over his shoulder he sat both of them down on the sofa and put the kids TV channel on. By the time the title sequence to some brightly coloured blobs educational show had ended he could feel Leo snuggling into his side and drifting off. Sherlock yawned and realised that he too was absolutely knackered, it wouldn't hurt just to close his eyes...  
John heard some movement over by the sofa and looked up from his paper to see Leo hop off the sofa and stand holding his sword, rubbing his eyes. 

“Hey little pirate, did you have fun looking after Sherly today?” John asked as he trotted over to him and raised his arms. John lifted him up and placed him on his knee,  
“Can I have a look at your sword?” Before he could utter the last syllable he got the cardboard sword unceremoniously shoved in his face.  
“Wow it looks like a proper pirate sword.” John said through the cardboard which made Leo giggle and prod John with his sword.  
“Johnny, can I wake Sherly up with my sword?” he looked up at him with a big cheesy grin on his face, John loved seeing his smile it was same look that Sherlock had when he was really into a case. Except when Leo smiled it was because he could misbehave and get away with it. John let him off his knee and run off to get Sherlock with his pirate sword. A couple of seconds later there was a loud grunt from the sofa and John looked over to see his little pirate climbing up Sherlock's shoulder and stabbing him with his sword.  
“Come here you!” Sherlock said and grabbing him by the legs and tickling him into submission. 

“Johnny's home Sherly! Look!” The little boy thrust his sword in the direction of John, who got up and walked across the room to sit next to Sherlock.  
“Afternoon John.” Sherlock said sleepily, running his fingers through his messy hair. “Afternoon.” He replied by placing a small kiss on his cheek. Sherlock proceeded to wrap his arms around John's waist and pull him closer. After a few minutes of cuddling on the sofa something crashed loudly in the kitchen, followed by a little whimper. “Sherlock, I think your son has found your test tubes.” Groaning Sherlock slowly slid off the sofa and padded to the kitchen. On the floor next to a pile of smashed test tubes sat Leo.  
“I'm sorry Sherly” He said with tears filling his eyes, Sherlock looked down at his little pirate and picked him up away from the glass.  
“It's okay, don’t cry. But I've told you to stay away from the kitchen unless I say so.” Wiping a fallen tear from his cheek he checked the kitchen clock. “Time for bed” Sherlock said carrying him out of the kitchen. “I’m going to put him to bed early.” Sherlock said bringing him over to John, who gently kissed his forehead and stroked his head. Since he was already in his pyjamas it was only a case of finding his blanket and tucking him in. Or so he thought. After wrestling with him to get the cardboard sword away he finally gave up and let him cuddle it. Before Sherlock turned out his light a little sleepy voice said.  
“I love you Sherly”


End file.
